Daemons
This article is almost complete. It contains a few missing data entries. You can help clean the streets of Mordheim by action=edit}} directly editing or leaving a message with the data at the bottom of the page.'' Daemons can appear in any or difficulty games when at least 1 warrior is Rank 6 or above, which can be either in your warband or in the AI warband. They appear randomly (20% chance) and everyone from both warbands are considered as their enemy. They are "neutral" in terms of enemy warband rating, route threshold and any objectives. However, they go after any weaker warriors or the nearest warrior in sight from any warband. Whichever warrior lands the killing blow on a Daemon, they will gain 5xp for it. Killing a Pink Horror results in 5xp while killing the 2 spawning Blue Horrors doesn't give any more xp. It is possible to ascertain if there is a Daemon in the game. The initiatives of each Daemon are set. Be alerted if there is an enemy with 61, 66, 68, 76 or 87 initiative. Simply counting the amount of enemies on the ladder will tell if the AI matching is equal to your warband or if there is an additional enemy (the Daemon). Slaanesh The Prince of Chaos, Lord of Pleasure in Pain sends the alluring Daemonette into Mordheim to corrupt souls and reap carnal treasure from those that would not heed the warnings of rambling men who have escaped the minions of Slaanesh. Take caution if you see the deceptively nonchalant figure in the distance and do not attract her attentions to your flesh. Daemonette |op=8 |sp=7 |armour absorb=25 |damage=26-41 |crit=45 |wounds=620 |strength=9 |toughness=9 |agility=20 |leadership=10 |intelligence=11 |alertness=18 |weapon skill=15 |ballistic skill=3 |accuracy=20 |movement=8 |initiative=87 |moral impact=28 |moral=20 |dodge=110 |parry=60 |poison=37 |magic=11 |melee res=35 |ranged=27 |critical hit=9 |stun=22 |wyrdstone=25 |trap=0 |all alone=60 |fear=50 |terror=50 |pic=Daemonette.png |px=190 |description= |max=1 |melee=Daemonic Weapons |range=None |armour=Daemonic Flesh }} . The debuff persists until passing a Terror test on turn start. Passing any Terror test will grant immunity to Terror for turns. }} of the target's Armor Absorption. }} . }} . }} damage on turn start and reduces Armor Absorption by for turns. Stackable. |target=Single enemy in close combat |cost= }} turns. On turn start, the target must perform an Intelligence test if not Engaged. On failure, the target skips this turn. |target=Single enemy |cost= }} Nurgle The Lord of Decay, god of stagnation and pestilence sends the Plague Bearer to spread disease. Mordheim is the perfect place to spread contagion unmolested in the darkness and chaos. The warnings of those that have encountered the Stench of Nurgle go unheard amidst all the other tales of misfortune. The backdrop of Mordheim is ripe to incubate the next Great Plague. Plague Bearer |op=8 |sp=7 |armour absorb=25 |damage=24-37 |crit=17 |wounds=717 |strength=16 |toughness=19 |agility=8 |leadership=10 |intelligence=14 |alertness=11 |weapon skill=12 |ballistic skill=16 |accuracy=10 |movement=5 |initiative=68 |moral impact=28 |moral=20 |dodge=50 |parry=48 |poison=67 |magic=14 |melee res=35 |ranged=30 |critical hit=19 |stun=28 |wyrdstone=25 |trap=0 |all alone=60 |fear=50 |terror=50 |pic=Plague_Bearer.png |px=200 |description= |max=1 |melee=Daemonic Weapons |range=Daemonic Affliction |armour=Daemonic Flesh }} . The debuff persists until passing a Terror test on turn start. Passing any Terror test will grant immunity to Terror for turns. }} . }} and deals damage on turn start for turns. Stackable. }} . }} damage and bypasses the target's Armor Absorption. |target=Single enemy |cost= }} for everyone as long as they stay in the zone. Anyone who enters the area is inflicted with a poison debuff that reduces maximum Offense Points by for turns. Stackable. |target=Enemies within a 5 meter radius |cost= }} Khorne The god of Bloodletting and Slaughter sends Blood Letters into Mordheim to vanquish the profanity of magic. Drawn by the sorcerers that flock to Mordheim for its unabridged magical power, Blood Letters walk the streets in search of the profane arts. Anyone caught in its path is forfeit as offering to Khorne. Blood Letter |op=8 |sp=7 |armour absorb=25 |damage=25-38 |crit=18 |wounds=679 |strength=18 |toughness=15 |agility=12 |leadership=14 |intelligence=9 |alertness=15 |weapon skill=18 |ballistic skill=3 |accuracy=11 |movement=7 |initiative=76 |moral impact=28 |moral=28 |dodge=70 |parry=72 |poison=55 |magic=34 |melee res=30 |ranged=30 |critical hit=15 |stun=218 |wyrdstone=25 |trap=0 |all alone=72 |fear=62 |terror=62 |pic=Blood_Letter_Pic.png |px=190 |description= |max= |melee=Daemonic Weapons |range=None |armour=Daemonic Flesh }} . The debuff persists until passing a Terror test on turn start. Passing any Terror test will grant immunity to Terror for turns. }} . }} . }} for turn. Stackable. }} }} }} Tzeentch The Lord of Change, god of wizards sends Horrors into Mordheim to twist all those they encounter to his will. The sorcerers have attracted the attention of Tzeentch and given him unprecedented presence within its broken walls. Some even invite the Curse of Tzeentch as promise of power, however fickle. Controlling the twisting fate of Mordheim is a primary goal Tzeentch has set forth for his Horrors. Pink Horror |op=8 |sp=7 |armour absorb=0 |damage=23-36 |crit=9 |wounds=522 |strength=3 |toughness=5 |agility=10 |leadership=3 |intelligence=16 |alertness=5 |weapon skill=7 |ballistic skill=3 |accuracy=4 |movement=7 |initiative=61 |moral impact=28 |moral=6 |dodge=60 |parry=28 |poison=25 |magic=216 |melee res=17 |ranged=10 |critical hit=5 |stun=32 |wyrdstone=25 |trap=0 |all alone=39 |fear=29 |terror=29 |pic=Pink_Horror.png |px=180 |description= |max=1 |melee=Daemonic Weapons |range=Daemonic Magic |armour=None }} . The debuff persists until passing a Terror test on turn start. Passing any Terror test will grant immunity to Terror for turns. }} damage to everyone in a meter radius. Bypasses Armor. |cost= }} . |cost= }} on all targets. Cannot reduce below . Stackable. |cost= }} Blue Horror |op=5 |sp=6 |armour absorb=25 |damage=26-41 |crit=8 |wounds=310 |strength=8 |toughness=7 |agility=3 |leadership=1 |intelligence=5 |alertness=3 |weapon skill=6 |ballistic skill=3 |accuracy=3 |movement=4 |initiative=57 |moral impact=28 |moral=2 |dodge=25 |parry=24 |poison=31 |magic=205 |melee res=9 |ranged=10 |critical hit=7 |stun=10 |wyrdstone=25 |trap=0 |all alone=33 |fear=23 |terror=23 |pic=Blue_Horror.png |px=190 |description= |max=1 |melee=Daemonic Weapons |range=Daemonic Magic |armour=Daemonic Flesh }} . The debuff persists until passing a Fear test on turn start. Passing any Fear test will grant immunity to Fear for turns. }} . }} damage. Bypasses Armor. Inflicts the target with a random Tzeentch's Curse effect. |cost= }} . Stackable. |cost= }} Shadowlord The Shadowlord corrupts those that get too close to the Great Pit. These unfortunate warriors are warped to his will. Only the strongest survive for very long, rampaging through the streets of Mordheim. Chaos Ogre |op=6 |sp=7 |armour absorb=15 |damage=41-54 |crit=21 |wounds=690 |strength=14 |toughness=14 |agility=7 |leadership=16 |intelligence=7 |alertness=8 |weapon skill=14 |ballistic skill=3 |accuracy=16 |movement=5 |initiative=66 |moral impact=10 |moral=32 |dodge=45 |parry=56 |poison=82 |magic=7 |melee res=21 |ranged=12 |critical hit=64 |stun=74 |wyrdstone=25 |trap=0 |all alone=78 |fear=68 |terror=68 |pic=Act 2 M2 part 1 Moment.jpg |px=190 |description= |max=1 |melee=Axe, Mace |range=None |armour=Daemonic Flesh }} . The debuff persists until passing a Fear test on turn start. Passing any Fear test will grant immunity to Fear for turns. }} . }} , Magic Resistance by , and will always Counter-Attack when available. Prevents the use of ranged weapons, stances, spells, and most non-combat actions. Persists until the user is Stunned, Out of Action, or until no enemies are in sight at turn start. |cost= }} }} Gallery Ogre_Symetry.png Stunned_Daemonette.png Blue_Horror_1.png Plague_Bearer_1.png Chaos_Ogre_1.png Category:Daemons